Her Happy Ending
by aiisha101
Summary: -Oneshot-Because even if she would never receive that special smile reserved only for his special someone or if she will never be the one to kiss his nightmares away she will live on happy so long as he’s happy.


Her happy ending

Summary: Because even if she would never receive that special smile reserved only for his special someone or if she will never be the one to kiss his nightmares away she will live on happy so long as he's happy.

OneShot

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

A woman could be seen washing the dishes whilst humming a simple tune. She took a moment to look out of the window in front of her and looked at the blue skies with a content smile on her face.

She thought of what she was going to do tomorrow, probably going to the hospital to check over some patient or treat new patients.

There seemed to be a lot coming in considering just a week ago that Neji just asked out Ten-Ten. Who knew Neji could be such a possessive boyfriend?

She thought about her upcoming mission and made a mental note to bring extra ramen considering she'll be on a dual mission with Naruto. She stepped outside to the front porch to breath in some fresh air.

She continued to think of her plans for tomorrow when a person entered her mind. A vision of a man's retreating back, the whole vision cloudy due to envisioned tears. Emotional pain coursed through her body as she remembered that fateful day. Her train of thoughts were broken at the sound of a familiar voice.

"I'm hooooooome!!" a black haired boy of about 8 years old ran towards a woman among her early 20's, waving about a piece of paper wildly. The woman snapped out of her depressed state faster than it appeared.

"Welcome home Kenta-chan!" she said, a beautiful smile adorning her face.

The boy hugged the woman by her legs for he was only about the height of her lower abdomen.

The woman only crouched down and hugged the boy lovingly.

When they parted the boy waved the piece of paper for the woman to see.

"Look, Look! I got a perfect score on my ninja exam today!" he exclaimed.

The woman smiled and said, "That's wonderful Kenta-chan!" the woman thought of the tonight's dinner and immediately thought of an idea.

"I'm so proud of you, as a reward I'm going to make your favorite desert tonight! How's that sound?" she said, still crouched down, her arms folded on her knees.

"Yay! I'd love that! You're the best!" he exclaimed whilst jumping up and down.

The woman only chuckled softly.

For a moment she sensed a familiar chakra around her but pushed it at the back of her mind. She wondered if a certain Uchiha –not Itachi- had ever been this childish and happy over test scores.

She can just vaguely hear the boy's ramblings about his day and the woman nodded and giggle as a response but her mind was elsewhere.

She thought of him again, she seemed to be wondering and thinking a lot about him lately, which raised a red flag in her mind which she chose to ignore. She wondered –again- what he looked like now after 8 long years and thought –again- how he would react if he were to see her right now.

She knew very well that people change overtime, she was a prime example of that, and she can only hope that he had also changed but for the better. She wondered if he had ever achieved his eternal goal of killing Itachi.

She hoped that by killing Itachi he could finally get his well deserved revenge fulfilled and move on to his second goal. Her heart soared with happiness with a slight twinge of sadness at the thought of him with another woman.

Happiness because he would have finally found someone to love hopefully, and sad because it wasn't her because it couldn't be her.

She had long ago emerged from her naive self when she had to go through grueling Kunoichi training and being surrounded by the stench of blood every time she gets a mission.

But even if her innocence had been tainted by reality the fact that she loves him will always stay true.

But she forgot what hope for love felt like so she chose not to dwell in the impossible.

She was only a small memory away from breaking down when a call seemed to have snapped her out of her depressed state.

"Hey! I'm home!" a tall, lean man walked in the direction of the woman and the boy.

The woman and the boy immediately turned their attention towards the approaching figure and smiled widely.

The woman inwardly thanked the figure that was now hugging the boy. She made a metal note of owing his **cousin** a favor in the future. Because it would've been worrying for the boy if she just cried right then.

"Tou-san!" the boy ran towards the open arms of his father, the woman stayed where she was but smiled a gentle smile at the father and son.

The man caught his son and lifted him up; he chuckled and ruffled his son's hair which made the boy erupt in another broad smile which made the man smirk.

The woman smiled at the scene before her, it was that of pure bliss and perfection that she felt a little envious of her cousin.

She knew that although her mind can handle the thought of loving another man besides **him, **her heart would surely play the immense pain of her first love over and over again and that would just send her spiraling into continuous depression just like she did years ago when he left.

That would be bad because she promised Naruto-her brother- that she would never go down that road again and personally she was thankful that she even got out of it.

She then felt that same familiar chakra and finally released that they're being watched and by **him**.

But she made no move to alert anyone and panic never even crossed her mind because she knew that he would never hurt her.

Because she had that much faith in him.

When the father and son reached the woman, the man wrapped his right hand at the back of the woman for a half hug and walked towards their humble abode.

The woman wondered if he would ever act the way her cousin acted with his son, if he would ever hug or cuddle or love his children.

But as a heart warming image of the man she loves so much having fun with a little boy with the same familiar midnight black hair and onyx eyes just made the corners of her lips turn upwards.

The woman smiled contently as they entered the house.

She no longer felt the heart clenching pain she did minutes ago and the memory of him leaving will no longer haunt her because she now knows what will drive those nightmares away.

The thought of her love for him and his happiness is good enough to make her smile.

Because that's all she can ever do from him right now, hope for his happiness and continue loving him.

As she saw a glimpse of a sad smile on his handsome face she can only think of one thing.

_Be happy_

Because even if she would never receive that special smile reserved only for his special someone or if she will never be the one to kiss his nightmares away she will live on happy so long as he's happy.

Because his happiness will always be Sakura's happy ending.

**Aiisha101**


End file.
